I will follow you
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: She was always there for him. She would follow him into the darkness, she would die for him. Songfic oneshot, made it in an hour.


**AN: **_Hello and Happy Valentine's Day everyone! First off I am going to right away say that this fic will be rather confusing in my own opinion. It's a bit messy as well in terms to how it was written. I wasn't initially going to post anything today. But this was a spur of the moment last minute decision to make this. I don't even know if the tone or theme of this story would suit the Holiday at all. I literally made this in about an hour. Hopefully this isn't too confusing to read and people will understand what I was trying to do with this story. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto belong to that ass cannon Masashi Kishimoto and the song "I will follow you into the dark" belongs to the band Death Cab for Cutie_

I will follow you

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
_

"From the beginning I wanted to be with you, near you. Even as children there was something about you that made me want to gravitate around you. You always wore that mischievous smile but when you thought no one was around I could see that loneliness that surrounded you."

Hinata stood there in darkness all she could see was a tree and a fence in black and white. On the tree was a single wooden swing with a small child with blonde hair sitting with his head hung low. Behind the fence near the tree was a little girl meekly peeking her head around the end of the fence to stare at the boy, it was Hinata and Naruto in their childhood youth.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

"Every day I watched you. I was so scared to talk to you. To tell you I would be there for you. As much as I wanted to, I feared consequences."

A still frozen classroom with children in laughter and Naruto among them feeling left out sat there not knowing the shy girl that watched him from behind. Hinata stood by the entrance to the room and looked at the common scene of everyday class. She could see the rest of the classroom blacking out only showing her younger self and Naruto.

__

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

"I suppose you could take solace in the fact that you weren't always alone. But I did nothing but stand and watch. All I ever had for you was a silent prayer that was always left unanswered. And if you hate me for that, I can't and won't blame you."

Naruto and Hinata just a few years older, along with the others stood before Iruka for their final exams. Just as before, the classroom and the others faded to black leaving only Naruto with the nervous expression on his face as he heard his name called. And Hinata turning a shy eye to the boy silently wishing him good luck, slowly even those two faded away into darkness.

__

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

"I saw you hurt Naruto-kun. Many times, I knew that you would get back up and try again. But I hated myself for not able to offer even comfort."

In the darkness Hinata could see her younger self fade in watching a saddened Naruto who failed his final exam to become a Genin.

__

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

"There was hope that I could be with you and make up for my lack of action and true support for you."

Hinata stood in the middle of the frozen classroom watching as Naruto was pitted in a team with Sakura and Sasuke. She remembered his expressions of happiness followed by anger after hearing the placements. Hinata looked to the back of the classroom seeing her younger self feel disappointed at not being with Naruto.

__

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

"I knew you loved a girl that wasn't me. No matter how much I wished that it would be me that you would give your affection to. A part of me knew that couldn't be, not as long as I just stood there unknown to you."

Slowly different scenes of Naruto trying to befriend Sakura faded in and out. Like a slideshow Hinata watched how the boy she loved poured his heart out for another that would never truly love him.

"Despite your feelings for Sakura, I would still love you Naruto-kun. I would love you no matter what. Just to be within arm's length of you made me ecstatic. I had my opportunity to finally be there to help you."

Hinata watched as her younger self sitting next to Naruto during the start of the Chunnin Exams faded in. It then shifted to the younger Hinata offering Naruto her answers to the test they were taking.

__

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

"Pain and sorrow waited for me when it came time to face off against Neji. But you returned the favor to me Naruto-kun, by tenfold. You gave me more than what I deserved. Even if I had died that day, I would have died happy knowing that you believed in me Naruto-kun."

She stood among the frozen crowd next to Naruto who cheered on her child self to not fall before Neji.

"And when I fell, you still kept on giving. You swore on my blood to defeat Neji yourself. And you did. I loved you even more for that."

Fading in from the darkness was Naruto standing before a defeated Neji.

"Even before the Chunnin Exams, you have no idea how much you helped me and didn't even know it. I always wanted to help you and yet you had no idea without even knowing how many times your smile saved me."

__

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

Suddenly the darkness was illuminated. Hinata now stood before Pein ready to fight to the death. Behind her was Naruto pinned to the ground by metal rods.

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..."

She could hear Naruto's voice screaming for her to stop, to run. She would do anything for him, but not that. Just as her attack failed and she knocked back, knowing the end was coming. Hinata gently smiled.

"This is all I can do for you Naruto-kun, I would follow you into the darkness but you can't. You have to live, you have to win. I love you."

Just as she was stabbed by Pein, her vision once more faded to black. It went back to that black and white tree and that fence. Only Hinata wasn't watching the scene of the past. She was standing where her younger self once stood. And she could see that Naruto was his older self as well, still sitting on the swing set. She stumbled from behind the fence not sure what to make of what was happening. But then she didn't care anymore. She screamed Naruto's name with tears in her eyes and ran towards him. Just as Naruto heard his name, he was about to get off the swing until Hinata tackled him to the ground holding him tightly in her arms. The tree and fence faded to black, there was only Hinata holding Naruto tightly and close to her.

__

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

**AN:** _Hopefully this wasn't too bad for something I cooked up in an hour just after Valentine's Day started. Let me know what you guys think. And Happy Valentine's Day again. _


End file.
